


Fifteen Minutes or Fifteen Days

by allmilhouse



Category: Twilight Zone
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sad Ending, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, blowjobs under the stars, brief mention of previous suicidal ideation, repeated assurances of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: "I'm sorry Corry. If we delay our time of departure any longer than 15 minutes, it just places us in a different orbital position. We'd never make it back to Earth. No, we'd have to stay here at least," Allenby paused, "well at least 14 days".Set prior to the events of The Lonely (s1ep7), where Captain Allenby crash lands, and spends 15 days in the company of James A. Corry, isolated prisoner. It's two men growing closer while isolated on a deserted planet for two weeks.





	1. Days 1 & 2

Day One

 

The first indication that something was wrong was the angle of the ship. The rocket always gracefully landed perpendicular to the planet, a correct 90 degree angle at the base, not the haphazard diagonal direction it took today. Then it obvious the speed wasn't right. The ship was careening through the atmosphere, almost at a free fall, before slowing a little, then dropping again.

James A Corry watched in confusion and horror from his little tin shack in the middle of the desert. He had a vague notion that a supply ship was due soon, and glanced up occasionally, more out of disdain than curiosity. Three years of isolation on a godforsaken rock had long begun to take its toll on poor Corry, and he was beginning to lose hope. Even the quarterly supply visit couldn't incite excitement anymore.

But the supply ship falling and crashing was the worst horror Corry could imagine. He raced out of his home towards the usual patch of dust and sand that was the informal landing area, about 100 meters away.

The rocket has already landed in the few seconds it took Corry grab shoes and head out. Fortunately it hadn't terribly crashed, but it looked fairly scratched and pretty banged up. It was still lopsided, having missed the usual drop-zone, and landed off to the side, on some reddish boulders. The little door had opened at the bottom, but the ladder only descended part of the way down, stopping about a meter off the ground.

Corry finally reached the ladder, and leaned on it, calling up into the ship "Is anybody up there?"

A small groan was the only reply. Corry figured that it was probably a new captain, someone unaccustomed to the long and treacherous voyage to his prison planet. The poor kid was probably on his first mission, Corry thought. They sent a poor child in space on his own, just to deliver food to a felon like me, and now he's hurt.

The worry and guilt got Corry's mind turning, and he started picturing a bloodied, bruised kid hunched over the controls, near death. The image was so disturbing Corry was nearly distracted from the next sound.

"Corry? Corry, is that you?" came a weakened shout from inside the rocket.

"It's me, I'm here! Can I help you?" Corry frantically yelled back, worried beyond belief at this point.

"I'm coming down. I got shaken up, but your supplies aren't damaged. I'll be down in a second".

The vaguely familiar voice was remarkably reassuring, although Corry still felt guilty at the thought of the captain worrying more about the state of the supplies than his own health. There were small sounds inside the rocket, until finally a pair of boots appeared at the top of the ladder. It was soon apparent they were unsteady, however, and within seconds Corry found himself struggling to catch the fallen man.

He landed flat on his back, with the astronaut on top of him, sideways. Corry shook the man's shoulder to no avail. The man was out cold. It was then Corry recognized him, and let out a small yelp.

It was the dashing Captain Allenby. A middle aged man, maybe around Corry's age, but not as ragged. He had slightly thinning hair, a neat moustache, and a generally kind face. He was easily the nicest of the few rotating astronauts Corry dealt with, always chatting and politely inquiring about things every time he made a stop. True, the stops only lasted a handful of minutes, but he was the only man who treated Corry as a fellow human these days.

And now he was hurt! Unconscious even! Corry gathered up all his strength to haul Allenby up over his shoulder, fire fighter style, to carry him back to the shack. First things first, get out from under the oppressive sun, thought Corry, and then we'll see if Allenby can wake up.

Corry laid Allenby out on the unimpressive little bed, then stopped for a bit of water before inspecting his patient. He hadn't had much medical experience, but after a few years of looking after himself, he could handle the basics. There wasn't much he could do for the bruising, which covered both arms, along with a slight bump on the forehead. He unzipped Allenby's jacket, and removed the white scarf tied around his neck. He cleaned up the few cuts he found, and applied a cold compress to the head. No broken bones, everything seemed to be in the right place. Maybe a concussion, from that hit to the head, but aside from that it didn't look too serious.

Corry couldn't remember if you're supposed to wake up head trauma victims or not, but decided that rest would be better than startling an injured man, and ultimately left Allenby on the bed. He scribbled a quick note just in case the patient woke up, and then headed back towards the ship. He figured he should get a jump on unloading the supplies, thinking maybe there might be more first aid equipment in there. Or better yet, there might be a kit on the ship! _Yes,_ Corry thought, _if we can put a man on Neptune, we can probably cure the common concussion. There's probably all sorts of help on the ship._

Climbing up the ladder, it was soon evident there was no help. Corry knew these were solo trips, and there wouldn't be a soul aboard, but he wasn't expecting the austere warehouse-like feel of the cargo area. Boxes and crates dominated the tall cylindrical room, the ladder in the centre leading the way up to the controls or down and out. Well, no time like the present, he mused.

Corry couldn't help thinking about Allenby as he set about his task. One of the first things Allenby had done was provided Corry a car. Bit by bit, he brought crates full of automobile parts, and about 18 months later Corry had transportation. He didn't use it often, but today it would make moving all the boxes a piece of cake. He was loading the seats with crates, thinking about how excited he had been to receive the car. Allenby usually asks about it when he stops by, jokingly asking if Corry got decent mileage on this rock. It has been a useful tool in helping Corry explore his new home though, and looking back now, it was an incredibly thoughtful gesture.

That was the frame of mind Corry was in when he made it back to his shack, a smile on his face. Allenby hadn't woken up yet, so he set about putting away the groceries. Once finished, he pulled his chair closer to the bed and sat down, exhausted, but ready to begin a vigil over his patient.

His wait wasn't long. Allenby stirred about twenty minutes later, making soft snuffling noises at first, until he finally woke. He sat bolt upright, and seemed frantic.

"What time is it?" he rasped, fairly hoarse.

"I-I don't wear a watch. But it's been close to two hours since you crash landed, Captain Allenby".

"Two hours?" Allenby seemed incredulous. "That's impossible. I only have fifteen minutes. The window is only fifteen minutes long".

"What window? Fifteen minutes for what?"

"Departure, Corry," he winced then, as if just feeling the effects of the crash.

"Here, Captain Allenby, take these first". Corry handed him some painkillers and a glass of water. "Settle down a moment. Can I get you anything else? Then you can explain".

Allenby did as he was told, swallowing the pills without complaint, and apparently not noticing the water wasn't exactly glacier cold. He took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"Corry, your planet is surrounded by an asteroid field. It's standard procedure for these kinds of punishments, supposed to be extra security in case of escape, but really they're just a pain in the ass. That's what happened to my ship today. The reading was inaccurate somehow, and I got blindsided by a smaller asteroid. Anyway, the way the formation works, there's a direct path through the field only once every two weeks, for about half an hour. So if you're correct in telling me it's been over fifteen minutes, well," here Allenby put on a sheepish face. "Well, Mr Corry, I'm afraid I'll be sharing your planet for the next fourteen days".

Corry took in the story, nodding along, but it hadn't really sunk in. Fourteen days? That can't be right, he thought, this all must be a dream. Some kind of wonderful dream, and I'm about to wake up, alone again.

Allenby had shut his eyes again, seemingly from pain. He leaned back into the pillow, which didn't provide much comfort, seeing as how it was designed for a prisoner, not a patient. Corey shook his head. Dream or no dream, the priority right now had to be Allenby's health.

"Look, Captain Allenby, we can worry about all that later. You gotta get back on your feet before you can fly off anyhow. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been put through the ringer," he groaned, eyes still closed. "These pills are helping, though. Thank you, Mr Corry. I think with a little more sleep I'll be up and out of your hair soon enough. Would you be so kind as to help me up back to the ship?"

"Whatever you need from there, I can go run and get it," Corry babbled. "If there's anything you need, anything at all, let me get it for you".

"Are you sure, Mr Corry? I'm afraid I'm an awful imposition on you right now. I can go rest up back in my quarters on the rocket".

"Well, I-I, well it doesn't seem right to leave a man alone after he's bumped his head, y'know? I'd rather keep an eye on you, not that I'm a doctor or anything. And only if it's alright by you, Captain Allenby."

Corry finished his little speech nervously, hands wringing. He didn't want to make Allenby feel like a prisoner by any means, and didn't want to come off insistent at all, but he felt right here. Despite the situation, Corry did know right from wrong, and it would be absolutely wrong to leave a injured man alone in a time of need. Not to mention the selfish reasons Corry wanted Allenby around. The first real chance at company since leaving earth, and two weeks of it? It's shameful to admit, but Allenby's accident was probably the best thing that could happen to the lonely prisoner.

"If you don't mind playing nursemaid to a bruised up flyboy, then," Allenby finally said, with a slight frown on his face. "I still don't feel comfortable taking a man's bed away from him, however. If you have no qualms about it, I insist we share the bed. I won't have you sleeping on a chair on my account."

Corry nodded his approval, then looked up out the window.

"Now that you mention it, we'll be needing that bed soon. You rest up some more while I get dinner started. Can I get you anything else, Captain Allenby?"

"Not a thing, Mr Corry. And please, call me Allenby," he gave a genuine smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners. It was the happiest sight Corry had seen in years. "No need for titles on this planet." He leaned back on the pillow as Corry got up and headed to the kitchen.

\-----------------------------------

 

A little over an hour later, Corry was carrying a tray over to the bed. He had made a simple soup, thinking it would be best for the unwell man. He remembered his mother making him chicken soup as a child, whenever he felt sick or bad. Another life ago, Corry mused. Another planet ago.

He must have made some kind of noise because just then Allenby stirred awake. He blinked at the soft lighting, and startled as he saw Corry approaching him. Then he discerned the tray and realized it wasn't a threat.

"Sorry to wake you, Allenby, but I've made a little soup for supper."

Corry placed the tray down on the little table beside the bed. He felt bad for hovering around the man, wishing he could offer his guest some more privacy, but there really wasn't anywhere for him to go. The small shack was really one medium sized room, with a small washroom attached. It provided nowhere for Corry to hide, and only seemed to emphasize how large and empty the planet was.

Allenby tutted his approval at the meal.

"Thank you, Mr Corry, but please tell me you didn't go to any trouble on my behalf."

"Oh, it's nothing," Corry demurred, ready to downplay his efforts, before Allenby cut in.

"Oh, yes it is. I don't know if you recall much of your voyage here, Mr Corry, but I can't emphasize how much I appreciate a warm, home cooked meal. That freeze-dried stuff, well it's 'nutritionally balanced', but it's not exactly a hearty plate".

Allenby looked right at Corry as he took the tray in his lap, genuine gratitude on his face. It was so personal Corry blushed and looked away.

"Really Cap -uh Allenby, it wasn't much. It's from a can, I just added some canned veggies to it. I only hope it makes you feel better."

"Mmm, if these first few bites are any indication, I'll be cured by sun-up," Allenby looked back at Corry, suddenly concerned. "Aren't you eating? Please tell me I'm not eating your share of food."

"Oh, nah, I had a bowl while you were still out. You slept another few hours, and I didn't want to wake you."

"Well, that's mighty considerate of you, Mr Corry, and you make a fine bowl of soup. And if you don't mind, I wouldn't say no to a bit more sleep." Allenby stifled a yawn before putting the tray back on the table.

Corry nodded again. "Sure thing Allenby, and please, call me Corry. You get comfortable, and I'll turn out the lights."

Corry took his time shutting the house down. He put his and Allenby's dishes in the sink, turned off the lights, and shut the door, despite the fact the only two living beings on the planet were currently inside. The whole situation was starting to feel real to him. James A. Corry, a felon sentenced to fifty years of solitary existence, was given a guest for two whole weeks. He didn't know if it was fate or divine intervention, but he felt immensely grateful, and was determined to enjoy every second of it. 

As best he could. He glanced back to the bed. Allenby seemed to be asleep, which was part of the reason Corry had puttered around for so long. He slid into bed with less awkwardness than anticipated, and laid there for a while before sleep came. He was beside the nicest man he's dealt with since before the trial. _The nicest man, and probably a true friend,_ Corry thought. He smiled again, _this was getting to be a habit,_ and tried to temper his excitement.

Day Two

 

Corry first woke at dawn. He stirred, finding his pillow less comfortable than usual. He finally opened his eyes to see his head was actually on Allenby’s shoulder. Oh no! he mentally panicked, seeing his arms stretched around his bedmate as well. Allenby was sleeping terrifyingly still, flat on his back, arms at his sides. _Probably an astronaut thing,_ Corry noted, _but that still doesn’t excuse my octopus arms here._ He carefully withdrew back onto his side of the bed, and resumed his slumber, but not before noting that it was a bit colder without someone to hold on to.

Corry woke again a few hours later, after being nudged by Allenby.

“Sorry Corry, did I wake you? I was just getting up myself.”

“Should you be getting up?” Corry inquired blearily. “Don’t you need more rest? How’s your head?”

“Still pounding, thanks, but it’s improving. I’ll take more painkillers if you’re offering, but it’s a definitely step up over yesterday. And your concern is appreciated, but I can get up. If possible, I’d like to trouble you for some coffee”.

“Coming right up!” was Corry’s cheery reply. Usually mornings were rough for him. Coming back to consciousness, and the crushing realization that he was still alone on that rock, wasn’t particularly fun to face first thing in the morning. But now he had someone to care for! Someone depending on him! Someone to face the world with, if only for a brief while.

Corry started the water boiling before fetching the bottle of pills from his small tin medicine box. He poured Allenby a glass of water and balanced both on the table beside the bed. Allenby hadn’t fully rised yet, but was thoroughly stretching various parts of his arms.

“Oh, thank you Corry,” he offhandedly said before getting on the ground to begin some leg stretches.

“Are you sure you should be moving around like this?” Corry worried, remembering the heavy bruising along the astronaut’s arms. And it’s usually worse the next day, he vaguely remembered.

“Absolutely. Keeps me limber, and staves off atrophy. Plus my body wasn’t the issue. Just the headache”.

“Well, if you’re sure,” Corry ventured, heading back into the kitchen area. His little tin shack was mostly one room, and ill-defined at that, with a small bathroom being the only completely separated room. It didn’t offer much privacy, as Corry was now learning, seeing Allenby launch into some intense full-body lunges. He tried his best to keep his back to the bizarre scenario unfolding by his bed, but unfortunately the coffee and mugs were directly in that sight line. This would be the hardest cup of coffee Corry had ever prepared, and involved spilling and burning his hands multiple times.

But it was worth it to see Allenby’s relief a few moments later. The two men were seated at the small table, Allenby with his eyes on the window, staring at the never-ending expanse. He had a small smile on his face, and some of the frustration lines in his forehead had disappeared. He took another sip of coffee before turning back to Corry.

“One hell of a view you’ve got here. I imagine you’re sick of it, but it makes a nice change of pace for me. Might take up hiking or something for my time here, get the full experience”.

Corry couldn’t hide his look of disgust. “There’s really nothing out there, Captain Allenby, and it all looks the same. You might die of dehydration marching miles just to gander at the same rock you can see from here. But I can show you one or two-”

“Oh, Corry, no, I’ve already worn out your very nice hospitality already, I wouldn’t trouble you being my personal guide out here”.

“It’s no trouble at all, unless you don’t feel comfortable being around a felon like me”.

Allenby quickly placed his coffee down and reached out with both hands, grabbing Corry’s free one. He had a very sad and serious look on his face, determined to convince Corry of his sincerity. “Listen, Corry, that’s not it at all, and you’ve got to believe me. I’m on the level. You’re a fine man, and you’ve been swell company so far. And you’ve gone above and beyond caring for an injured burden. But this is your home, prison or no prison. I don’t want to invade your personal space at all, and being here for two weeks is technically a literal invasion of your world”.

“But it’s no burden at all!” Corry cried, flinging his hand away and standing up in a blur. He started pacing back and forth, so worked up that he physically couldn’t sit still for this. Or look Allenby in the eye, it would be too personal, too weak. “Captain Allenby, I need you to understand. I haven’t seen another human being in ninety days. I haven’t had a conversation this long in nearly a year. I haven’t had coffee with someone in almost five years. I know you aren’t staying with me by choice, and I won’t force you to do anything, but dammit Allenby, you being here is like some kind of gift, and I’ll be damned if I let this opportunity get away from me”.

Allenby took this all in with the same sad look on his face. He watched the frantic pacing and couldn’t help being reminded of childhood trips to the zoo, and seeing the lions and tigers trapped in cages, so full of energy and nowhere to go. He always felt for the animals then, and he felt something stirring in his chest right now.

“I hear you Corry, and I promise to do whatever I can to make your time here easier. If you’ll just grant me two favors, I pledge to follow your lead for the rest of my ‘visit’”.

Corry perked up. “Anything!” he said.

“Second things first, we need to visit my ship today and see what can be repaired. No offense, but if I can’t take off in two weeks, we’ll both be in a heap of trouble”.

“And the other favor?”

Allenby beamed and reached his cup out. “Another cup of coffee first?”

———————————–

 

The men headed out about thirty minutes later, after Corry got dressed and Allenby had another two cups of coffee. The trek was short, and the men talked most of the way. Allenby was running through most of the probable damage to the ship, and Corry nodded despite knowing very little about mechanics.

They reached the rocket, and Corry stayed back, leaning on a large boulder while Allenby walked around, assessing the situation. He circled the ship five times, before climbing the ladder to inspect the interior. He spent ten minutes inside while Corry waited, occasionally hearing some tinkering noises and beginning to worry. But then those boots appeared at the top of the ladder, and then Allenby was back, walking over and dusting off his hands.

“Well, it’s not as bad as I’d thought, but it still needs work. And some electrical too, which complicates things. Good thing we have time, huh?” he chuckled.

“So where can I help?” Corry asked, cutting right to the chase.

“Let’s start on the outside today. Once we get that shipshape, we can get out of the sun and fix the computer inside. I’ll take care of the dings and holes on the siding here, otherwise it’ll flame up on reentry back on earth. And you, hm, maybe the door? Here, I’ll show you.”

Allenby led the way over. “Do you feel this panel here?” He grabbed Corry’s hand and pulled it to the underside of the ship, to a small panel barely outlined. “It’s an electrical panel. If you can prop that open, I can rewire the door so it will close again. Unless we can get that door closed, I’ll never make it out of the atmosphere. Got it?”

Corry nodded, feeling honored to be trusted with such an important task. “I won’t let you down, Captain!” he mock saluted.

Allenby laughed as he grabbed a small toolbox from the bottom of the ladder and headed towards the outer sides of the ship. The sound cheered Corry up, and fully motivated, he got right to work.

The men spent about an hour working, trading jokes and inquiries about progress, before Corry finally got the panel open.

“Woo! Hey Allenby, it’s open!” he yelled, dropping his pry bar to the dusty ground. It had been and awkward angle to work at, and his arms were exhausted.

“Excellent Corry, I knew you could do it! Hold tight a minute, I’ll just finish up welding this last hole and I’ll be right over!”

But Corry had no intention of waiting. If he succeeded this far, he could take it further. Allenby was counting on him, and he didn’t want to make the poor captain have to do all the important work. He climbed up the ladder to get a better angle to look at the panel when it happened. The ship door instantly slid shut, and the sudden unexpected movement surprised Corry, causing him to misstep, and fall down the meter and half to the ground.

“Corry! Corry what happened?!” The concerned shouting was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

———————————–

 

Corry slowly opened his eyes, unprepared for the sight before him. He was back in his bed, all laid out, with an ice pack on his head and ankle, and some extra, unfamiliar pillows under his legs. The lights in the shack were on, and a glance towards the large window by the kitchen-area table told him the sun had set a while ago.

And next to the bed sat Allenby, leaning back a bit, looking much fresher than he had earlier despite the bruise on his forehead, now an angry purple. He was reading a paperback novel, with the cover bent back so Corry couldn’t identify it, and a severe look of concentration on his face. He must of noticed Corry stirring, as he flung the book to the table and sat forward, concentration turning to concern.

“My dear Corry, are you awake? How are you feeling?”

Corry took a quick second to assess before replying. Everything he did was quick. Allenby may talk in a speedy, clipped tone, but Corry always spoke in a jumbled rush, like he wasn’t sure how long he had and was determined to get as much across as he could. He always coupled that with a frenetic, energetic physical presence, something that was exacerbated by his incarceration. But dozy like this, he needed a moment to compose a thought, and remained stationary while speaking.

“Confused, mostly. A little sore here and there, but I’ll live. What happened out there?”

Allenby looked guilty. “It was all my fault, I should have told you sooner. It was a security protocol. Any time any of the internal electronic boards are accessed, the ship goes into a kind of lockdown, so the door slammed shut on you. It must have startled you, and you fell off the ladder-”

Corry cut him off. “How could the door shut if I was still on the ladder? Doesn’t it retract?”

“It was the second door, right above the first door. It works as a small airlock, there’s a series of several doors there in case of emergency. In space, you need more than one door”.

“Oh, of course. Stupid.”

"No, Corry, you're simply not familiar with rocket ships. It's a simple mistake." Allenby was being exceedingly patient, and still bore that look of concern. All this kindness was feeling a bit too intimate for Corry, who slunk a little further into the bed.

"So that's the story, then? I fell in the dirt?"

Allenby winced. "Well, technically yes, but it sounds bad when you phrase it like that. I carried you back here, and determined that you'd live. At first I thought you had electrocuted yourself, and was worried you'd really hurt yourself on my account." Corry heard Allenby's voice waver, but he continued. "But you were mostly fine, so I went back to the ship. Fixed the panel so I could get back inside. Took an ionic shower and got some new clothes," here Corry felt like a schmuck, not even realizing that Allenby had been stuck in the same dirty clothes from yesterday "-grabbed my first aid kit and some supplies, and rushed back over. The ice for your head was a precautionary measure, but I think you passed out from shock rather than a head injury. Thank god, huh? Could you imagine two concussed guys taking care of each other?" Allenby gave a weak smile as Corry politely chuckled. 

"If it's not my head then what did I hit?" Corry asked.

"Your ankle. Twisted, is my best guess. It broke your fall, but somehow didn't break the bone. I've been icing it for hours now, and keeping both your legs elevated. You shouldn't be off your feet for too long, but we'll probably have to postpone that hike."

Again Allenby offered that winning smile of his. He never smiled for very long, but it was becoming frequent enough that Corry was starting to think he was enjoying himself here. Enjoying himself, despite recovering from a concussion and taking care of an injured felon. 

Corry looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, Allenby, that I really messed up today and made all this extra work for you."

Allenby placed his hand on Corry's leg, and the bedridden man looked up. That sincere look from this morning was back, perhaps even sadder now. Somehow in cleaning himself up, Allenby found a way to express his pity even more, Corry thought. 

"No, Corry, you did a fine job today. Without you, that panel would still be sealed shut, and I'd be a shipwrecked spaceman. I'm sorry for not warning you in time. Ever since I crashed, I've caused you grief, and now actual bodily harm."

Corry sat up to protest, but must have disturbed his leg because he winced in pain. Allenby launched forward, lightly grabbing Corry's arm in concern. 

"Is the pain severe, Corry? Here, let me get you a few pills. These ones are from my first aid kit, so they're a little stronger than yours."

Corry took the medicine gladly, and managed to prop up his leg in a way that didn't hurt terribly. Allenby was still hovering over him, radiating worry.

"Is there anything else I can do for? I made some supper earlier, are you feeling up to eating?"

Corry nodded his consent, still gritting his teeth form the pain. Allenby brought over the tray and sat back down, contemplating the role reversal from the day before. He seemed to be mulling something over, so between bites Corry finally asked him what was on his mind.

"I was wondering what the best plan would be for tonight. I don't want to be in your way, but it might be better for me to stay, in case you need anything."

"You don't have to stay on my account. If you feel better back on your rocket, go ahead. But you did say earlier, you're still concussed, and I can barely walk, so-"

Allenby was smiling again. "Alright, alright, enough of the sob story. The floor will be comfortable enough."

Corry dropped his fork "The floor? Allenby, I insist, take the bed. I can take the chair, and prop my leg up on the table-"

"This is getting ridiculous," Allenby laughed.

"You're right. We shared the bed last night, we can do it again. Share the bed, I mean," Corry grew red and mumbled the last bit into his food. Allenby just looked on fondly before stifling a yawn.

"As long as you're comfortable, Corry. Take your time eating, and we'll get you settled first."

Allenby got Corry another glass of water, mumbling something about hydration. Corry drank while watching Allenby wash up the dishes. He had an impressive posture, Corry noted. _Must be an astronaut thing._ He himself wasn't so rigid, and usually slumped over while doing the dishes, his rolled shoulders clear evidence of that. But Allenby was all hard straight lines, from his limbs to his neat moustache. He didn't seem unapproachable though. There was a warmth to him, mostly visible in the face. In the small smiles, and the sad looks in his eyes. 

Before he realized, Allenby had returned. He fluffed up all of the pillows Corry had been reclining on, and asked "Is this alright?" after replacing each one. The concern was almost too much for Corry, and he was already blushing before Allenby mercifully turned off the light and joined him in bed. 

The two men laid in awkward silence for a bit, before Corry took the plunge. 

"Hey, uh, Allenby? I just want to thank you for everything. You've been really kind, and for taking care of me and all, well it means a lot."

There was a short pause before Allenby replied, his voice taking an odd, tight tone. "It's a pretty poor state of things when having to care for an uninvited guest who then injures you measures as something that 'means a lot'. But you're a fine man, Corry, and one of very few people I wouldn't mind being stranded with. I only hope I can repay the wonderful hospitality that you've shown me so far. Now please get some rest Corry."

Here Allenby reached over awkwardly to pat Corry's arm, and if it lingered a moment too long, Corry didn't complain. He just laid in bed for a while, the pain in his foot dwindling, reflecting on how happy he was in that moment.


	2. Days 3, 4, 5, 6

Day Three

Corry woke up first again, a little after sunrise. For some reason it had never occurred to either him or his jailers that he’d need curtains, so each morning the bright, foreign sun greeted him far too early. He’d usually grumble and roll over, covering his face with the blanket, and try to catch another few hours of sleep. At least while he was sleeping he wasn’t lonely, was the usual excuse to sleep away half the day.

But today he found he couldn’t roll over. First there was some pain in his foot that prevented turning. _Right, the sprained ankle_ , he remembered, the previous day gradually returning to him. There was also a insistent presence at his side however, something warm and hard holding his arm in place. _Hmm, that’s new._ He finally mustered the strength to open his eyes and found Allenby. The surprise of seeing his bedmate-turned-paperweight made Corry gasp softly, but fortunately he didn’t wake his companion. Allenby was deep asleep, on his side right next to Corry, with his hand gripped tight on Corry’s arm. It seemed like a small gesture, but it was the most intimate thing Corry had been a part of in nearly five years. Five desperate, lonely years. A few tears escaped his eyes as he laid back and tried to fall back asleep, to no avail.

 

———————————–

 

About an hour later Allenby finally woke up. He blinked slowly, taking in his position, then glanced up and noticed Corry already awake.

“My apologies, Corry. I didn’t mean to invade your personal space like this. How are you feeling this morning?”

“No trouble on both accounts. There’s still a little pain, but I might be able to walk”.

“No need to push it”, Allenby advised, getting out of bed. Corry instantly missed the warmth, but Allenby kept on talking. “I’ll be more than happy to fetch anything you might need, and if I’m not in your way, I’d like to spend the day here with you”.

“Really?” Corry’s uneasy smile said it all, but he still rambled his insecurities. “There isn’t much to do around here- you might get bored real easy”.

Allenby shook his head sadly as he leaned down. “You’re forgetting I’m an astronaut. I spend two months locked up in a rocket by myself, and I repeat that 4 times a year. Now if you’ll excuse me a moment, I need to do some isometric exercise. Then I’ll make us some coffee, and we can plan out breakfast and the day- in that order”.

His voice got authoritative so Corry only nodded, and looked out the window while Allenby stretched himself out on the ground. He flexed his injured foot back and forth, and found it less painful than he assumed. He hesitantly sat up, and placed both feet on the ground. One small step, he mentally joked, before standing up.

Corry instantly wobbled, and Allenby was at his side in a flash. He hadn’t seen the stretching man approach him, let alone walk over to that side of the bed, but here he was, readily steadying him. He thanked him, but Allenby was shaking his head again.

“You should’ve waited, Corry. I said I would help you get around”.

“I’m not in pain!” Corry protested, despite still leaning heavily into Allenby. “It’s just weak, is all”.

Allenby nodded sarcastically. “Suuure, it’s simply atrophied in the 15 hours you’ve been off your feet”.

Corry swatted at him but Allenby only laughed. “Come on, Peg Leg, let’s get you to the table”.

They walked the few steps to the table, and Allenby got Corry seated. “Is that confortable enough? Do you want to elevate it?”

“Stop hovering Allenby, I can sit in a chair for fifteen minutes”.

Allenby tutted his disapproval but headed to the kitchen to start the coffee.

 

———————————–

 

Fifteen minutes turned into five hours, as the men enjoyed a leisurely breakfast that turned into a long conversation about their lives. Corry listened mostly, as Allenby spoke about what drove him to become an astronaut.

“It was my family, mostly. I come from a long line of pilots and astronauts. As a boy I loved looking up at the night sky and imagining travelling between the stars. I still get this feeling, even now, looking out during long voyages”.

“Does your family mind though, you being a long haul captain like this?” Corry asked, regretting it as soon as it came out.

“What, you mean being a glorified delivery boy to far flung asteroids? Honestly, they don’t know. My parents died a while ago, and I was an only child. I don’t feel as though I’m disappointing them, at any rate. I’m doing a job I enjoy, and while it’s far from glamorous, it keeps me among the stars for eight months of the year, and not many fellow astronauts can say that”.

Corry whistled. “Eight months. Must be hard to keep a family on that”.

Allenby nodded. “It is. Most of us don’t have families, however. Hell, I don’t even have many friends back on earth. That way I don’t miss what I don’t have, y'know?”

“Damn, Allenby, that might be the saddest thing I’ve ever heard, and I was handed a life sentence!”

Allenby barked out a laugh. “That dark humor must get you through the days. Have you applied for a pardon, by the way?”

Corry was taken aback. “How’d you know I was up for a pardon?”

Allenby shrugged. “I’ve read your file. We’re supposed to read them all, and familiarize ourselves with our patrons”. _There’s no way the file calls us patrons,_ Corry thought bitterly. “But yours always stuck out to me. Self defense, should have been a textbook acquittal. Hell, the fact you haven’t been pardoned yet may be the biggest crime of all”.

Corry waved noncommittally. “Public defenders aren’t in any hurry to file for pardons. And they already condemned me once- who’s to say they’ll feel up to overturning it?”

Allenby looked devastated. “But, isn’t there anyone on earth waiting for you? Leading the cause, anxious to get you home?”

Corry shook his head. “Nah. The guy I was with at the- at the time, he didn’t want to deal with the hassle of the trial, and the cops all around. Didn’t have many friends to start, and once you’re branded a killer, they find reasons to stay away. So no one really visited me for the few years I was held before the trial, and then obviously the last three it’s just been me and the desert out there”.

Allenby just started for a moment, sadly and softly. He reached his hands out, and grasped Corry’s across the table. “Well, I'll definitely put in a good word for you. I'm sure it'll be a shock to my superiors that you didn't bash my head in and take the ship the second I was out". Corry blinked in surprise, the thought having never occurred to him. But Allenby continued. "It’s not just you right now. Ok, Corry? I’m here for you, and whatever you want to do”. He glanced at his watch quickly. “I’d recommend lunch, however. Mind if I head back to the rocket first, to change? I’ve got a chess board too, if you’re up to it we can play all afternoon and have a lazy day in resting our bruised bones”.

“Why don’t you bring more clothes back too, that way you’re not running off to change every day?”

The energy in the room changed suddenly, and Allenby seemed to look at Corry differently.

“Sure Corry, I’ll pack a bag and come right back. Don’t have too much fun without me.”

 

———————————–

 

Corry howled with laughter. “No! Honest to god, your name is Alan Allenby?”

Allenby kept a thin smile on his face and set his knife and fork down seriously, but his eyes were shining happily. The men were enjoying a nice dinner after a marathon chess session, when the conversation had turned personal again.

“My parents had a sense of humor” was all he said, but Corry broke out laughing again, and this time Allenby joined in too. He’d dressed up as nicely as possible when you’ve only packed spaceman jumpsuits, but he had trimmed his moustache and had that nice pilot’s scarf tied around his neck again. For his part, Corry had showered, with much difficulty considering his injury. Allenby had returned from his ship to yelping from the bathroom, and it was only a little awkward when he learned it was an attempt at singing, and not delirious cries of pain.

Their eyes met, and that set off another peel of laughter, ending finally when Corry said “I suppose that’s why you prefer I call you Allenby”.

“That’s about the size of it, yes. I’ve been Allenby as long as I can remember, and definitely within the Company we all go by last names. Does that bother you? I can call you James if you prefer?”

“Nah, Corry’s alright by me. It was Corry in the service, and Corry by my old foreman, and these days, I’ll take whatever I can get”.

Allenby nodded sympathetically. “Sorry to keep dredging up bad memories, Corry”. He stood up and picked up the plates with one hand, using the other to roll up his sleeve. Corry sat back in the chair listening to Allenby start the dishes, eyes darting around absently. They landed on the book Allenby had been reading yesterday, while keeping watch over him. The cover was embarrassingly pink, with cartoonish roses and a swooning lady on it.

“Hey Allenby, what’s that you’re reading?” Corry yelled over the running water, amusement coursing through his voice. Allenby glanced over, and Corry nodded towards the novel on the bedside table. Allenby scrunched his eyes in pain for a moment, before turning back to the sink and answering very slowly.

“It’s uh- it’s some novel, I suppose. I read constantly on the ship, to stave off boredom. I pick up boxes of old books at dime stores, and it’s always a surprise”.

Corry smiled. “Right, so what’s this one about?”

Allenby blushed. “A trapped princess. And the dashing hero who saves her”. He turned off the tap and leaned on the counter, facing Corry, with his arms crossed. “Sometimes they’re romance stories, alright?”

Corry kept his gaze level, still smiling. "And that's the kind of story you like, about damsels falling for their dashing heroes?"

Allenby looked away, closing his eyes. "Listen Corry, we need to talk, alright? I don't want you getting any- ideas, about what's happening here. I am technically your prison guard, and for all intents and purposes you can't fully-" here he was cut off by a hand on his arm. Corry had gotten up from the kitchen table and walked over without any help, although now he was leaning against Allenby. He looked right into his eyes as he spoke. 

"I hear you, Allenby, I hear your concerns. Here's a rebuttal." He leaned in and kissed Allenby, slow and soft. It was different; Corry didn't think he'd ever kissed someone with a moustache before, but it felt strong and emotional and right. He pulled back quickly to finish his thought before he got carried away.

"Allenby, you may be my prison guard, but you are unwillingly a guest on my rock for another ten days. I fully consent to anything that may or may not take place very soon, but at the same time, you need to too. I need to know this isn't just pity for you, or you going along just to appease me in case you think I'm gonna conk you over the head and take your rocket-"

Here Allenby silenced Corry with a quick peck, much less than the last kiss.

"I consent, I consent already! Just kiss me again".

That Corry could do. He pulled Allenby by the lapels and kissed him deeply, gradually building up intensity. He was still draped all over the astronaut too, and was about to pull away for air when Allenby picked him up, and carried him to the bed. 

Corry looked up at Allenby and thought dashing was really the only word that fully captured him. Allenby laid him down gently on the bed, and still hovering a respectable space away, jokingly asked "So, did you want to share the bed again?"

Corry laughed and pulled him down by his white scarf. 

———————————–

Days Four, Five, and Six were spent in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An ongoing list of things I know nothing about- concussions, ankle injuries, desert living, the mindsets of lonely middle aged men living in a futuristic version of the atomic age


	3. Days 7 & 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets fairly more explicit in this chapter. Also Corry briefly alludes to wanting to kill himself previously, but it's just a short mention

Day Seven

 

For the first time in nearly a week, Corry awoke to an empty bed. The sheets still felt warm, so he wasn’t too concerned. He stretched leisurely, definitely feeling his age this morning. Maybe Allenby’s on to something with those ridiculous stretches, he thought. He finally opened his eyes to the annoyingly bright room to find the man in question sitting by the window.

Allenby was only wearing an undershirt and shorts, and Corry felt a blush creeping up noticing the hickeys on the other man’s neck. He was in profile, the sun highlighting his best features, and stared absently out the window, seemingly thinking about something. Corry slowly got out of bed and dressed quickly, grabbing his discarded clothes from the floor. Allenby must have heard him, as he gave an acknowledging nod, but kept his gaze outside to preserve Corry’s modesty. Corry just fondly shook his head. He’s seen a lot more in the last two days, he thought, but no matter.

He pulled on the shirt, and walked over to join Allenby at the table. His ankle was nearly back to 100%, and wasn’t giving him any trouble today, but he still wasn’t quite up to that hike Allenby had proposed earlier in the week.

Corry found a cup of coffee waiting for him on the table, still warm, and made just how he liked it. He could almost get used to this. He glanced up at Allenby to say thanks, but the grave look on the man’s face scared him.

“Morning Corry,” he said simply, his face bringing all the sadness. “I have something to discuss with you, and thought you might like some coffee first”. He was looking down at his hands, figuring they were the safest place to look. He couldn’t look at Corry right now, that would be too much, and he needed to focus right now.

“These past few days with you, well they’ve been incredible. I don’t want to say it’s happiness, given the circumstances, but it feels right. Like perhaps you and I were supposed to be together”.

He paused for a moment, and Corry mentally prepared for the ‘but’. _I should have known this was going to happen,_ he thought bitterly, _it was too good to be true, there’s no way-_

“And that’s why I’d like for it to continue. I want to continue seeing you, Corry”. Allenby finished, finally looking up. His face was still serious, with a touch of trepidation- a complete contrast to the roller coaster of emotions that were coursing through Corry.

“Continue? Allenby, I don’t understand you. I’m serving a fifty year sentence here”.

“Well”, he started hesitantly, “I was doing some thinking. When I report back on earth, I need to explain why I was detained on this trip, and the answer is obviously that the asteroid field shifted and I missed the return window. Now I could report that honestly, or I could stretch the risk factor, and imply that the asteroid field has shifted in such a way that I will always miss that window, and that your delivery drops can’t be completed in one day anymore. That buys us two weeks for every quarterly drop, essentially two months of the year, that I could spend here, 'waiting’ for the launch window. Do you follow?”

“Two months?” Corry repeated dumbfounded. “You’d be willing to give up two months of your time for me?”

“It’s not a sacrifice by any means. There’s nothing back on earth I wouldn’t be missing, and I’d much rather spend that time with you”. Here he cleared his throat before continuing, while Corry stealthily wiped away a stray tear. “And, well, if you’d prefer that our current, uh, arrangement didn’t develop into a relationship, I’d be just as content visiting you as a platonic guest. And of course, this is all subject to your approval. This is your planet, and sentence or no sentence, you do have final say over who gets to spend time here, and for how long”.

Corry jumped up from his seat and marched right over to Allenby, pulling the seated man up and into a strong embrace. The men hugged for a few moments, Corry sniffling slightly into Allenby’s shoulder. Allenby gently cupped the back of Corry’s head with one hand, and held him close with the other. The sheer vulnerability of the moment reassured Allenby that his idea had been worth it, even if Corry hadn’t yet properly answered him. He simply held his sobbing friend tightly, hoping he could convey his feelings through the touch.

Corry finally pulled back, his eyes still puffy and red. “Thank you,” he said, looking at Allenby with those wet eyes. “No one has ever offered to do so much for me, and that was before I was condemned to a desert rock floating in the middle of nowhere. Just the thought that you want to come back here, and to me, well, Jesus Christ, Allenby, I can’t describe it”.

Allenby smiled and hugged Corry again, before cautiously warning him. “This is just an idea, you know. It still has to be approved by Command. And there’s one more thing we have to do before we can start celebrating”.

“What’s that?”

“Fix my ship,” Allenby grimaced. “Not sure how long it’ll take, but the sooner it’s done, the sooner you and I can have some more fun”. Here he waggled an eyebrow, and Corry let out a watery chuckle. “I’ll get started on breakfast, and then if you’re up to it, we can head over to the rocket after”.

 

———————————–

 

After turned out to be around 10am. The men ate a quick breakfast, followed by a shower for each. Once everyone and everything was cleaned up, they walked together to the rocket. Corry reached for Allenby’s hand on the way, and Allenby took it heartily.

The ship was still crooked, but it looked in much better shape than it had previously, thanks to their earlier efforts. Allenby got the doors to open, and they climbed up the ladder single file. Aside from hurriedly gathering supplies after the crash, Corry hadn’t been inside a ship for years now, and never one this small. The ladder stretched all the way up to the nose, and there was very little room to climb, giving the impression of climbing through a ventilation shaft. The rocket was meant to fly horizontally, a fact made quite evident as they passed the living quarters. Two small beds lay parallel to the ladder, meaning they were 100% vertical while the ship was landed. One was untouched, and the other bore so few personal effects that Corry was stricken with a sense of sadness. Allenby must’ve been telling the truth, he thought, he really didn’t have much to go back to on earth.

After the beds was a small bathroom/kitchen area, and then finally the cockpit. Two chairs sat at 90 degree angles to the ground, so Allenby sat on the back of one, using the seat as a back, while he glanced around. Corry followed suit, feeling rather out of place here.

“I’m afraid this may be a bit of a boring day for you, Corry,” Allenby said apologetically. “Repairing the computer should be a one man operation, and it will likely take all day. I’m more than grateful for your company, but if you want to leave at any time, feel free”.

“It’s no trouble. I’ve got nothing to do and nowhere I’d rather be. You sure there’s nothing I can do?”

“Afraid so, aside from maybe handing me a tool or two. I’m going to start with that panel over there”, here Allenby gestured to a mess of wires and a dented steel covering in the corner, “Why don’t you start telling me a story, if you don’t mind”.

Where to begin. Corry went all the way back, starting with his first girlfriend. First apartment. First boyfriend. How he felt getting drafted. How he felt when his fiancée jilted him. How he felt in lockup, waiting for the trial. How he felt two weeks ago, so close to giving up that he walked out in the desert with no water and no intentions to return.

He hadn’t noticed Allenby approaching him, although he did mentally note that his stories were getting bleaker. He jumped when he felt Allenby grab his hand, cold from working on the powerless rocket all afternoon. The sun was setting in the distance, and the angle of the windows illuminated the cockpit in a stunning way.

Allenby pulled at Corry’s hand, getting him up off the seat, and he reached for a button on the console before taking Corry’s other hand. All around them, the ship shuddered to life. The buttons on the console all twinkled, and a song crinkled out over the small speakers.

Music. Real music. Corry hadn’t heard any in years. No one had thought to provide him with a record player, although forcing him to suffer the relentless silence might have been part of the punishment.

The song was a slow, jazzy piece, and Allenby pulled Corry closer, swaying slightly. “May I have this dance, Mr Corry?” he asked politely.

“I’d be delighted, Captain,” he replied. Allenby bowed to kiss one of Corry’s hands before moving them into position, and flowing into a lazy little two-step. There wasn’t much space to move, and they had to avoid the ladder-hole in the ground, but it was a genuinely romantic moment for the two of them. Two lonely souls coming together in the fading daylight, on a crashed delivery rocket.

“So you’ve finished it?” Corry finally asked, gesturing vaguely around them.

“More or less. It’ll take off, at least. Radio’s still out, but I won’t get a signal until I’ve been out of your orbit for another few weeks- another security precaution that helps no one”.

“My brilliant Allenby, solving all these problems while I sat around all day distracting you”.

“Hardly. Although that reminds me, there’s something I’d like to try while we’re up here. Can you handle a surprise?”

“So far today you’ve basically asked to move in with me part-time, and now we’re dancing in a rocket. How many surprises do you have up those sleeves?”

“Just one more, ok?”

Corry nodded his consent, and Allenby gave him a quick peck before sitting him back down on the seat. “Stay here”, he said, before diving down the ladder. He came back before Corry really had a chance to distract himself, carrying a small bag.

Allenby then straddled Corry, kissing him deeply. He could be intensely passionate, Corry found, despite looking like the mildest man ever. His hands roamed everywhere as he moved his mouth to Corry’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses from ear to chin.

“Do you trust me?” he breathed into Corry’s ear, eliciting a shiver that travelled down his body.

“Yes, Allenby, I trust you”, Corry answered in a shaky voice.

Allenby smiled. “Good”, was all he said before he got to work. He kissed Corry’s neck again to distract him while unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled the white pilot’s scarf from around his neck in one swift tug, and leaned over Corry. Not being great with knots, Corry couldn't identify exactly what was going on behind him, but it felt like some combination of his shirt sleeves and the scarf were holding his arms back, tied up behind the chair. He gave a cautionary pull and found he was completely restrained. He glanced up Allenby, who was still smiling but with a hint of worry.

“Still trust me?” the astronaut asked. Corry nodded again.

Emboldened, he kissed Corry one last time before sliding down to the ground on his knees. He reached forward and unzipped Corry’s pants, freeing the erection he felt building earlier. He took it in his hands for a only a moment, before grinning one last time and taking him fully in his mouth.

They had done this before- several times even- but it was a slightly different experience for Corry with his hands tied behind his back. Allenby was devilishly clever with his tongue, and it was killing Corry to not be able to lean forward, to grab Allenby and clutch his hair in his fists. This small agony mercifully lasted only a few minutes before Allenby pulled back. Corry looked at him in confusion. Allenby only smiled as he stood up and shed his clothing, before returning to his first position, straddling Corry in the chair, only this time with his dick poking Corry in the stomach. Desperate for touch, Corry moaned embarrassingly, and ducked his head self-consciously.

“It’s alright,” Allenby soothed him. “I’ll take care of you”. He kissed him again, reassuringly, before holding up a small container in his hands. Corry squinted in the dim lighting. It seemed to be some kind of lubricant- something he definitely didn’t have back at his shack, and that had severely limited their options in the previous days.

“Still trust me?” Allenby asked again, looking as hesitant as he had when he proposed his scheme that morning.

“Goddammit, Allenby, just fuck me already!” Corry yelled. He was frustrated in the best kind of way, but he was losing his patience with Allenby’s gentle care.

For his part, Allenby just smiled again. He seemed to be loving this. Not just the sex, but the intimacy. The closeness that came with being the only two people on the planet, and having to care and learning to love one another. But he had an impatient man underneath him and needed to get to work.

He opened the lid and coated his right hand, and awkwardly reached behind himself to loosen himself up. He had his left arm draped over Corry’s shoulder to keep himself in place, and his uneven thrusting was moving his dick all up and down over Corry’s stomach. It was messy and awkward and completely glorious. For poor touch-starved Corry, he was beginning to lose his mind.

"Allenby, please," he groaned, knowing he wouldn't be able to last much longer, despite not getting the contact he so desperately needed.

"I'm here, Corry, I'm here," came the reply. Allenby brought his slicked up hand down to Corry's dick, and gave him a few quick pumps. "Almost there. You still with me?"

Corry just nodded. It was a very frustrating experience, being so close to release and not being able to move a muscle. Thankfully Allenby wasn't a cruel man, and didn't draw this out any longer than it needed to be. He positioned himself so he could sit fully on top of Corry, and then lowered himself, one hand still on Corry's dick to guide it into himself. 

The result was immediate. The tight heat was overwhelming, and Corry leaned forward to bite down on Allenby's shoulder to keep from yelling his head off. That encouraged Allenby to sink lower, bit by bit, until Corry was fully inside. He took two deep breaths, and placed his hands on Corry's shoulders. He straightened the other man's head, and looked him straight in the eyes as he lifted himself up and began a steady rhythm. 

Neither man had done anything like this in a while, so it wasn't particularly easy or attractive. But Corry was rambling nonstop, a mixture of swears and praises, Allenby's name peppered throughout. Allenby himself was grunting with pleasure, finally taking one hand off of Corry and grabbing his own dick. A few quick tugs, and an especially loud moan from Corry, was all it took to send him over the edge, splattering come all over Corry's chest and stomach. He kept up the pace though, determined to get Corry off. That didn't take much longer though, Corry finishing a moment later yelling something that sounded suspiciously like "I love you!"

They stayed like that for a minute, foreheads touching as they caught their breaths. Allenby took Corry's head in his hands gently. 

"You did good, Corry. You've done so well today, you make me so proud."

Corry just blushed, exhausted. It had been such a rewarding experience, being cared for like that. Allenby had taken care of everything, done all of the work, and made him feel special, like some kind of ornate treasure that needed to be handled with extreme care. He had never done anything like that before- he'd never had a partner who treated him half as well as Allenby had, so considerate and giving. 

But he couldn't find the words to say it. Motor-mouth Corry, who talked constantly, even if only to himself, was left speechless. He hoped his wordless look of awe gave away how touched he was, and how important the whole day had been, both the emotional and sexual intimacy they had shared. From the soft smile on Allenby's face, it looked like he understood. 

Allenby hopped up off of Corry, and walked behind the chair to untie him. He kissed the freed wrists, as a cover to check for any scrapes or cloth burn. They seemed fine, but Allenby was reluctant to let go. 

"I really need to clean up. Care to join me in the ionic shower?" he asked.

"You lead the way, Captain."

They cleaned themselves up, and put on the bare minimum of clothing needed for the walk back to the shack ("There's something indecent about wearing shoes and socks but having my penis out," Allenby complained). They looked up at the stars and held hands the entire walk. 

 

Day Eight

 

After the strenuous activities of the previous few days, Allenby suggested they spend a day hanging around the shack. Both he and Corry had seemed to recover from their injuries by now, but it wasn't like the outside world held many activities to excite them. They played a few games of chess, but after Allenby had won them all, he suggested something else to keep Corry's morale up.

"Want to read anything? I've got about a dozen books with me."

"I was never much of a reader," Corry confessed. "I didn't have a long enough attention span to finish the assigned books in school."

"Most of these are fairly short," Allenby offered. "And all sorts. Mystery, sci-fi, even some more romance for you to make fun of." He handed Corry a thin anthology of science fiction stories with a cartoonish alien on the cover. "You might like this- it's several short stories. I tear through about 40 books on a round-trip. Keeps me distracted from the boredom, and reminds me of humanity. Stories of betrayal, of passion, of loss, of love- reminds me of what I'm going back to."

Corry took the book and opened it experimentally. Next thing he knew, he was halfway done and it was hours later. They were sitting side by side in the bed, and Allenby nudged his leg. 

"About time for dinner. How are you making out with that book?"

"It's not too bad," Corry acknowledged. "Mostly I can't believe how much time it killed. Felt like no time at all. Got any more of these?"

"Of course. I'll see to it that you get a crate of new ones every time I stop by, too."

"Thanks Allenby," Corry reached over and squeezed his hand. "I mean it. Thank you, for finding ways to help me kill the time. Not like that!" He flushed at Allenby's eyebrow raise. "But for this kind of stuff. For giving me things to do, even when you're not here." It felt inadequate, but Corry was running out of ways to say 'Hey, every day you come up with another way to make my life livable, and I don't deserve it but I sure as hell appreciate it'. 

"I'm always going to care about you," Allenby reassured him, squeezing back. "When I'm here sitting next to you, and when I'm back on Earth counting down the days until I see you again. Now, let's get dinner started before you get me all sappy again. I'll cook if you want to finish that chapter there." He nodded to the book Corry had put aside, but not quite fully put down yet.

"Thanks," he said gratefully. It still felt inadequate, but that was the deal with Allenby. He just knew. 

 

———————————–

 

Later that night, lying together in bed, Corry asked him about the stories again.

"What do you want to know?" Allenby asked back.

"Well, I don't know- I guess it's just that you live the stories, y'know? You're out there adventuring through the stars every day. Your life is the plot of an action story."

Allenby laughed. 'Thank you for glamorizing my life. I'll be sure to tell some of the other guys that. Some action story, running food to the edge of the galaxy on a rusty rocket." Here he leaned over and took Corry's hand, pointing it towards the window. "You see that constellation there? The formation that spreads out over 11 different stars? Do you know the story behind it?"

Corry shook his head. 

"That's because it doesn't have a story. It has 7. The Greeks had one explanation for it, the Romans another. Over half a dozen different societies on Earth alone looked up and tried to explain what they saw. And they all had different conclusions! That's half the reason right there. I told you earlier, that I read cheap paperbacks to remind me of Earth and keep me grounded? Well, when I'm on Earth waiting for the next assignment, I read high fantasy and adventure, looking for those unique perspective and wild possibilities. I like commanding a ship and immersing myself in the stars, and I like holding a book and immersing myself in another world".

Corry just held Allenby's hand, and tried to find meaning in the stars that kept Allenby sounding so hopeful. For Corry, the sky had always just kind of been there. It hadn't offered any opportunities, and now on his prison planet, the wide open spaces glittering with hundreds of stars just reminded him how far away he was. The inky black depths weren't concealing any mysteries or adventures- he knew nothing lie out there. But now that wasn't true. In another week, those skies would hold Allenby, and the promise of him returning. 

This realization softened Corry. He turned over to Allenby and kissed him.

"I still don't fully get your point of view," he admitted, "but I find it beautiful nonetheless."

Allenby smiled back. "You should see how beautiful my view is right now."

"That's the worst pickup line I've ever heard," Corry laughed, but he crawled into Allenby's arms just the same.


	4. Days 9 & 10

Day Nine-

 

It had been just over a week since Allenby fell out of the sky and into his heart, and Corry was thinking it was long overdue to show his thanks. He hatched the plan during the night, and first thing in the morning he crept out of bed. He tiptoed around the small shack gathering supplies for his plan, and made a few trips to his car to load it all up. Like a kid on Christmas morning he couldn’t contain his excitement, but when it was clear Allenby was intending to sleep in, Corry finally sat down and picked up his book from yesterday. Being patient was the hardest part of all.

 

———————————–

 

Allenby finally woke two hours later, when the smell of bacon cooking proved more enticing than a nice bed. He called a quick acknowledgement to Corry before launching into his ridiculous morning stretches, then joined the man at the table. Breakfast and coffee were waiting for him, Corry having plated it while Allenby was becoming a human pretzel on the ground.

“Morning Allenby,” he greeted his partner with a suspiciously large grin. “Have a good sleep?”

Even though it had only been a week, the constant companionship had allowed Allenby to learn Corry’s moods very quickly, and he instantly knew something was up. He looked around, but unable to notice anything different about the shack, he turned back to his unusually playful friend and asked what was up.

“I may have cooked up a surprise for you- bad choice of words!” he added, when Allenby had looked down at his plate. “Not literally, I mean, I may have planned up something for us to do today. And tomorrow, I guess, so clear your schedule.”

Allenby smiled. “Is it that hike I suggested a week ago?”

“What is with it with you and fitness? No, not quite. There is some hiking element to it, but I was thinking we could drive for the most part. We can’t start until late, though, so we still have a few hours if you wanted to do something?”

Allenby finished his coffee and looked around thoughtfully. “I could stand to shower. And maybe burn a few hundred calories. You feel like helping with either of those?”

“Only if you shower here again,” Corry protested. “That waterless gizmo on your ship was not helpful.”

“It cleans you faster! And with less waste!”

“If you want to be clean, go to your rocket. If you want a shower blowjob, follow me”, Corry retorted. Allenby didn’t think twice before following Corry to the antique shower out back.

 

———————————–

 

Around three o'clock, Corry said it was finally time to head out. The men got dressed, Corry grabbed one last parcel from the icebox, and together they hopped into Corry’s jalopy. It had been modified into a solar powered vehicle, despite being an old relic, so thankfully it was pretty much constantly ready to go. The desert was fairly rocky too, but Corry drove cautiously, and never very fast, meaning it was well past 5:30 when they reached their destination.

The car came to a stop in what seemed like a small canyon in the middle of a mountain range, but to Allenby’s knowledgable eyes he perceived the difference immediately.

“This is some sort of giant crater!” he announced, stunned. He glanced around at the steep walls surrounding them, and the pointy little peaks that capped the perfectly shaped sides. The sun was just beginning to dip over the rim, giving the sky vibrant pink and orange hues. Another 40 minutes or so and it would be completely dark.

“Do you like it?” Corry nervously asked from the car. Allenby had gotten out and was circling around, taking in the sweeping views, while Corry hesitantly stayed back, still not fully sure that his surprise was welcome.

“Corry, it’s absolutely magnificent!” Allenby gushed, walking back to the vehicle and throwing his arms around Corry. The other man leaned into the embrace gratefully.

“This is only half of the surprise, you know. Not even. Maybe one third.”

“You didn’t have to surprise me at all, Corry. As appreciative as I am for you bringing me here, I would’ve been happy enough with you in the shack”.

“Oh, In that case, let’s go back.”

“You fool,” Allenby laughed, playfully swatting Corry’s arm. “Alright then, what’s the other two thirds of the surprise?”

Corry got out of the car and grabbed the boxes from the backseat. He carefully unfolded a blanket, then tossed it casually to the ground. He then sat down on it and started removing dishes and cutlery from the boxes.

“Sunset picnic?” he offered.

“You big romantic, you,” Allenby cooed. He sat down next to Corry helped him set up. Corry grabbed the second box, which was full of food, and a few precious cans of beer he’d been rationing. He offered one to Allenby, who refused at first.

“No, Corry, I know how few of those you’re allotted. Don’t go wasting any treats on me”.

“I insist, Allenby. There’s a lot of special things I’ve been saving up, and tonight seems like the perfect time to use them.”

Allenby relented, but gasped when he saw the rest of the meal. Various types of meats and cheeses cut up as a mock charcuterie board, and fresh ones too, not the frozen ones Corry usually got, nor the freeze-dried impersonations Allenby lived off of. There were steaks- two honest to god steaks, that had cooled obviously, but Corry had grilled them earlier in the day while Allenby slept. Fresh vegetables, somehow kept edible in that icebox of his, to make a nice crisp salad. And for dessert, there was fruit. Real fruit, with no syrupy brine to extend its shelf life to three years. All this, and several more cans of beer, plus a jug of water, all kept cold being tucked away in the backseat during their long drive in the desert.

“Corry, no, this is all too much. You don’t want me eating all of your specialty foods like this.”

Corry reached for Allenby’s hand.

“No, but I want to share the best meal I can get, under the circumstances, with the best guy I know, bar none. I’m sorry it’s not the nicest, and that beer’s a poor substitute for wine or champagne or something-”

Allenby cut him off with a small kiss. “It’s perfect. Thank you, Corry, for going to all this trouble.”

They ate in silence for the most part, watching the sun slowly set. They fed each other dessert, and laughed when neither one could accurately aim a grape at the other’s mouth. Allenby let out a contented sigh, and Corry knew it was time for phase three.

“Wait here one second, ok?” he told Allenby, as he headed towards the car. Happy and full, Allenby just nodded, not looking over to help preserve the surprise. Corry pulled the last two boxes from the backseat, containing pillows and blankets. As insanely hot as the days were, the temperature plummeted at nighttime. He folded back the front seat to make a kind of impromptu mattress, and spread the blankets and pillows out. He then crawled on top of the covers and laid back, checking the angle. Satisfied, he called Allenby over.

The older man ambled over slowly, only mildly curious. He saw Corry lying down, and joined him. “Not bad,” he evaluated.

“Wait til you see the view,” Corry promised.

Allenby leaned back on a pillow and looked up at the night sky. It was spectacular. Something about the crater kind of focussed it, giving a border around the horizon and making the stars seem simultaneously closer and more distant. And there were hundreds of stars, far more than he could see from back at the shack. Full constellations stood out, and there were even a couple of planets and moons discernible from this side of the asteroid.

Allenby gasped, completely taken aback.

“Do you like it?” Corry asked, genuinely wondering if his gift was the right choice.

“It’s incredible. It’s absolutely gorgeous.”

“I hoped you would like it,” Corry said shyly, turning on his side and reaching over to Allenby’s chest. “Tell me about them?” he asked, starting to unzip the jumpsuit.

“About what?” Allenby breathed, a little distracted. Corry leaned over and carefully kissed his neck from the side, making sure to leave his face unobstructed so he could still see.

“The stars,” he whispered directly in Allenby’s ear, as his hand trailed down his stomach. “Tell me all the stories about the stars you can see”.

“Uh, well,” Allenby swallowed hard as Corry’s head reached his belt. “That’s Betelgeuse over there, on the right. Way out here, it’s the probably the brightest star in your sky”.

“Hmm, keep going,” Corry encouraged, his mouth following the trail his hand led. He kissed his way down Allenby’s chest, feeling his pulse quickening. He stopped briefly to lick at both nipples, before continuing down. “I’m serious, keep talking,” he mumbled, mouth never fully leaving skin.

“Ok, well, you probably know Orion, right?”

Corry shook his head as he pulled down Allenby’s pants.

“Tell me everything about it,” he grinned, taking Allenby’s dick in his hands.

“He was a hunter,” Allenby started, hands digging into the blankets as Corry increased his pace.

"Go on," Corry insisted. 

"Well, the Greeks told this story where- fuck!" he yelled, as Corry took his dick in his mouth, full down to the hilt. His mind went blank, unable to process anything except the sensation of Corry, Corry's hands on his hips, Corry's tongue swirling his balls.

He knew he wouldn't last long, despite all the recent activity his sex life was experiencing. He was rambling, mostly swears and Corry's name, but he tried to include a warning in there. A warning that went unheeded, as Corry began to suck along a vein on the underside of Allenby's dick, and he came instantly. 

Corry kept on sucking though, before moving his mouth to the tip of Allenby's dick, cleaning him up as best he could. He then retraced his steps back up Allenby's chest, licking him clean, all while the man lay there perfectly still, trying to regain his breath. Corry finished, lying on his side next to Allenby, watching him hesitantly. 

Allenby turned and pulled Corry in for a deep, long kiss. When they parted, he looked right into Corry's eyes, his own having tears in the corners. 

"Thank you Corry, that was...something. Overwhelming, maybe. Like every fleeting desire I've ever had satisfied at once". He smiled warmly. "You sure know what you're doing with that tongue."

"Thanks," Corry deflected the compliment by burrowing in closer, and resting his head on Allenby's shoulder. "On the level though, will you teach me the stars? I wanna know what I'm looking at every night. Promise I won't distract you this time."

He grinned devilishly, and Allenby shook his head fondly. 

"Give me a minute first. My head's still swimming."

 

Day Ten

 

They woke up still holding each other. They tried staying like that as long as they could, but that bright sunshine was beyond irritating. They dressed slowly, and packed up their little campsite, before Corry stopped Allenby from getting in the car.

“Still up for that hike?” he asked, pulling a pair of canteens out from under the front seat, still surprisingly cold from being in the shade.

“Sure?" he replied quizzically, raising an eyebrow. "As long as you are. I seem to recall you weren’t very enthusiastic about it last week.”

Corry shrugged ruefully. “I’ve seen it all already, and I was never keen on rocks to begin with. But there’s a decent hill about half a click thataway, and it saves us a drive if you want to go now”.

“You missed your calling as a travel agent, you salesman you,” Allenby teased, but he took the canteen from Corry’s outstretched hand. “After you, boss.”

They scampered up the side of the crater, and began a short trek over a mercifully flat desert plain. A small hill loomed in the distance, not particularly steep, but offering a change of pace, at least. The men walked in companionable silence for the most part, holding hands until it became too unbearably sweaty. It was only mid morning, and the day hadn’t reached its highest temperatures, but it was still a walk in the desert.

“So, what’s so special about this hill?” Allenby asked nonchalantly when they reached its base.

“Race you to the top to find out!” Corry yelled, taking off without waiting for a response.

Allenby barely had time to chuckle before launching after him. Despite being about the same age, Corry had this delightfully energetic youthful streak that was equal parts endearing and tragic. It was a shame to think that Corry was sentenced to spend nearly his entire life on this rock, condemned to die of old age through neglect and inactivity. Allenby shuffled that devastating thought to the side, and chased his partner up the hill. Being more fit, he easily caught up and they reached the summit together.

Corry whistled while Allenby gasped. They could see nearly the entire asteroid from up here. It was odd, thinking this hill in the distance was barely visible from the shack, but from up here Corry could see his home clearly. Allenby noted that he could see the curvature of the planet on the horizon, and the comical angle of his rocket off in this distance. And the rest was sand- reddish brown sand that stretched for miles in every direction, perfectly untouched, except for where they could see their own footprints leading this way.

“It’s stunning, in a way,” Allenby added, glancing over at Corry. The man didn’t seem to be having an existential crisis seeing his entire living area in one small view, and Allenby released a breath he wasn’t aware he had been holding. “Thank you for bringing me here. Have you been up here much?”

Corry shook his head. “Never. I drove over once or twice, when I first got the car working, but I never climbed it. Didn’t see the point. But now,” he gestured widely, “well, it’s, it looks less like a prison from up here. Maybe it’s because you’re here too, but, oh I don’t know, this feels a little better.”

Allenby reached out and took his hand. He squeezed it a couple of times, and Corry smiled back at him. They stayed on top of their mountain for a while, before walking back to the car and driving home.


	5. Days 11 & 12

Day Eleven

 

After the excitement of the previous few days, Allenby suggested a nice leisurely day at home. Corry concurred, adding that they’d kind of run out of places to visit too. They were playing chess again, nearing the three hour mark, Allenby having gone undefeated.

“I’ve read a few books on chess theory,” he confessed, after a particularly brutal victory.

Corry looked incredulous. “Chess theory?”

“Yes, it’s a real field of study,” Allenby explained as he re-set the board. “Intellectuals and academics study the game, and there’s legitimate moves and game plans to attempt. It made for the most boring flight I’ve ever embarked upon, but I have to admit I did learn a trick or two.”

“Where’s the most exciting place you’ve ever flown?” Corry asked, eager to change to subject. He sensed Allenby felt guilty for winning so much, and he knew nothing lit up the other man’s eyes like discussing space.

“Honestly, here,” he said, looking up just in time to dodge Corry’s outstretched hand, ready to swat him. “No, seriously, these trips can be a thrill. A full month’s voyage amongst the stars, way out on the edge of the galaxy, and with a few hazardous asteroid fields? Some days it makes me feel like a captain from one of those pulp sci-if novels, and I love it!”

“Fine, fine, Captain Boring. Anywhere else?”

Allenby smiled at the nickname. “Not really. I’m usually more invested in the travelling, than the destination.”

“Yeah, I got that impression,” Corry replied. “Check,” he added, pointing at the board.

Allenby looked down in surprise. “You distracted me! You play dirty!”

“Try finding that technique in a book,” Corry laughed.

 

Day Twelve

 

“What’s this?”

“What’s what?” Allenby yelled from below. They were back on the rocket- Allenby down in the cargo bay filling out a few reports (“Better to get it over with, instead of waiting until our last day,” he’d reasoned), while Corry mucked about in the living quarters. He was laying on Allenby’s bunk (after fighting with it for close to an hour to get it horizontal), and listening to some music floating down from the cockpit, when he noticed something on the wall. It was a magnetic board affixed to the wall, with a bunch of lines next to a small letter.

Allenby’s head popped up, and he looked at what Corry was lazily gesturing to.

“Ah, that’s my calendar,” he said simply.

“That’s a calendar?”

“Of course. It’s very easy to lose track of the date when you’re travelling for four weeks at a time. So, every morning I wake up and add another line. The letter at the front indicates the month, so this A is for April, and every mark is a day that’s gone past. Although it’s a little out of date now,” Allenby admitted. “It’s been, what, twelve days since I landed? Guess I need to add 11 lines.”

He crawled over Corry, despite the man’s protest, and fished out a pen. Corry poked him in the side for laying on top of him, then poked him again for good measure.

“You’ve been counting the days? Since you’ve landed, I mean? Like you’re in a hurry to get out of here?”

Allenby stilled, noting that Corry’s voice lost the joking tone he had earlier. He rolled over, so that he was lying next to Corry instead of crushing him, and took his hand while looking him in the eye.

“You know that’s not true. I wouldn’t have promised to come back to you if I truly wanted to leave. It’s for the launch window. If I don’t leave on the right day, I’ll fly straight into an asteroid.”

Corry nodded, looking away. “I know, I was just teasing you.”

Allenby smiled sadly, knowing that was a half-truth at best.

“I do want to return to you, Corry. And I’m going to on-” he glanced over to his makeshift calendar, “April 25th now? Hm, July 15th, give or take a few days.”

Corry perked up. “July 15th? That’s convenient. My birthday is July 8th”.

Allenby grinned smugly. “See? This is why the calendar system works. Have you celebrated any birthdays since you’ve been out here?”

“Are you kidding? What’s to celebrate? Besides, I haven’t been keeping track of the days at all. Maybe loosely counting down to supply ships, but that’s all.”

Allenby gripped his hand tighter. “Well, that’s all about to change. I’ll be back in ten weeks, and we’ll make up for lost birthdays. I’ll bring you any gifts you could ask for- what’s your favourite meal? I’ll bring you all sorts of-”

“Allenby?” Corry cut him off mid-stream. “Allenby, all I want is for you to come back. That’s all I could ever ask for.” He leaned in and kissed him, hands moving to unzip the ridiculous jumpsuit he still wore every day. Allenby pulled back to return the favour, but paused when his hands reached Corry’s belt.

“What about a record player?”

 

———————————–

 

“There!” Allenby exclaimed, stepping back to admire his handiwork. “You said you don’t get sandstorms here, right?”

“It’d be a hell of a time to tell you that now,” Corry replied sarcastically, watching from the opened window in the shack. Allenby had taken a skinny, narrow rock and had sketched out a brief calendar in the sand out back, between the bathroom and the hydroponic shelf (“oh, so here’s where you got that fruit from the other night. I had to admit, I had questions,” Allenby had said. “You’ve been here nearly two weeks, and you never noticed?” Corry laughed back. “How many times have you been to the bathroom, pal?”).

Allenby mockingly shook his fist in Corry’s direction. “I’m doing this for you, you know.”

“Yes, sir, sorry, sir,” came the faux meek reply.

Allenby sighed exaggeratedly. “Anyway, here’s how this works. You’ve got three grids here. Each grid corresponds to a month. You can write an initial at the top or spell out the name, or even leave it blank. I’ve put an x in every box for the days I’ve been here. And after I leave, you can mark one line for the days. One month for me to reach Earth, two weeks off, and one month’s return voyage, then bam!” he threw the rock back at the top of the grids “our two weeks together start again.”

Corry applauded from the window. “Thank you for explaining time to me,” he looked up to see Allenby’s exasperated look in the fading daylight. “I mean it! I would’ve never figured that out. Thank you for everything, Captain.”

Allenby softened. “I’m sorry, Corry. Today’s been an emotional day. Those reports I printed out earlier say I’ve only got another 64 hours before departure, and, well, I’m not ready to leave you yet.”

Having a firm deadline announced like that scared Corry, but he knew he had to stay strong if Allenby was faltering. Or, pretend to stay strong, at least. Corry was generally an emotional man. He bawled constantly during the time between his initial arrest and his arrival on his prison planet. Do it for Allenby, he thought. He’s done so much for you, you can step up now.

“It’s alright, Allenby, you’re not leaving me yet. Come on inside, let’s make the most of those 64 hours.”

Allenby smiled.


	6. Days 13, 14, & 15

Day Thirteen

 

Time was running out on them, but there wasn’t much left to do. The rocket was shipshape, Corry had shown off the few sights his world had to offer, and there was only so much sex two men could have. For the moment, they sat side by side on the bed, reading more of Allenby’s novels.

The tension in the room was palpable. Allenby, fond of a grand gesture, wanted to do something dramatic. Hold Corry, maybe, and reassure him that he would return. Or stare him straight in the eyes and ask every personal question that hadn’t come up yet. Meanwhile, emotional Corry wanted to grab Allenby, and shake him by the shoulders, while crying and reiterating just how important these past two weeks have been.

But both men felt that their desires wouldn’t be appropriate, and they read in silence for hours.

 

———————————–

 

“What about art?” Allenby asked, taking a bite of pasta. They were seated at the table, enjoying a nice dinner, and discussing favorite subjects.

Corry pulled a face. “Art? Listen, Allenby, I don’t know what kind of highbrows you go around with back home,” he said, exaggerating his working class accent, “but I regret to inform you that I know jack about art”.

“Life is art, dear Corry,” Allenby replied bemusedly. “All forms of sport, entertainment, and self expression are art. Hell, technically you existing here, right now, could be considered a type of performance art.”

“No foolin’?” Corry puffed out his chest. “Get a load of me, James A Corry, performance artist. Not bad, huh?”

“That would be something for you to look into. Creative pursuits do wonders for brain stimulus- they keep you young and active,” he added helpfully. “I could look into bringing you some art supplies, if you wanted?” Allenby put his fork down, a clear sign to Corry that he was getting serious for a moment. Generally, Allenby was always serious, a mild contrast to Corry’s high-strung personality that swung from anxious to playful at a moment’s notice. But Allenby was an open book, and this chapter looked heavy.

“Listen, Corry, I’m not trying to impose, with all of these suggestions. I’m just offering some advice that helps myself and other fellow long haul astronauts, and other tips I’ve learned for people who spends long periods of time isolated. Obviously you know what’s best for your own mental health, and you can always tell me to knock it off.”

Allenby then picked his fork back up and quickly resume eating, keeping his eyes down. For someone who was constantly reassuring Corry, he could become quite shy himself. It was one of the more surprising things Corry had learned.

“Allenby, I’m never going to tell you to knock it off,” he began, warmth permeating every word. “You’re so considerate, and all of this advice just shows me how much you care. Any thing you want me to try, go right ahead and set it up, but-” he added sternly, “don’t go to any trouble on my account. I’ve survived a few years out here on nothing. I reckon I can make it a few more without ‘nurturing my inner artist’.” He said the last part in a funny voice, an Allenby couldn’t help but crack a smile. _Success,_ Corry thought.

“You are very resilient,” Allenby acknowledged. “I don’t give you enough credit for surviving as long as you have under these conditions. But you know, from now on you don’t have to do it alone. If there’s anything you need or want to make your life easier, just let me know, alright?”

Corry reached out and grabbed Allenby’s free hand. “You,” he said simply.

 

Day Fourteen

 

Allenby was carrying two steaming mugs of coffee back to the bed, where Corry was stretched out languidly. It was late in the morning, and they were on their third cups, but neither felt like getting up to sit at the table. That would mean acknowledging the day was passing, and so was their limited time left. The bed was safe. They could pretend it was still early, and live in blissful denial.

Corry took the cup handed to him, and sat up to make room for Allenby to sit. They drank in silence for a while, nothing needing to be said, until Allenby broke the spell.

“It really surprises me how quiet you are,” he noted. “For someone who involuntarily spends so much time alone, I assumed you would’ve wanted to talk more.”

Corry paused before speaking, something he rarely did, and Allenby noticed. He knew when he got his answer, it would be important, serious, and honest.

“I do want to talk more, but I have nothing to say,” he finally said. “Just about nothing has happened in my life in the last three years, so I have no stories to tell. And the older stories I do have, you know from my file. I don’t need to talk about my trial, because you know the details. I don’t need to plead my innocence, because you believe me. And I don’t need to say how I feel, because you understand me.” He took a few gulps of coffee to hide how his face was blushing. They hadn’t really talked about feelings much, despite being together constantly for two weeks. Aside from Allenby admitting he wanted to ‘spend more time’ with Corry, the subject was carefully avoided, changing topics whenever they tiptoed too close to a line.

Allenby figured it was time they confronted it. He was an astronaut, and needed things clear and concise, with minimal grey areas. Meanwhile, emotional Corry seemed to constantly vibrate with anxiety and tension. He seemed to sense Allenby was steering the conversation to something too personal.

“I think I do understand you,” he simply said.

“Well, good,” Corry had been bracing himself for the worst, and was glad Allenby didn’t seem to push the subject. He didn’t want to have to admit out loud that he’d been playfully teasing Allenby more because it was the only way he could seem outwardly blasé while falling to pieces inside. He couldn’t confront the fact that he had a nightmare the night before about waking up alone, and when he really woke up and saw Allenby, he starting crying, realising they only had one more night left before that dream became reality.

Allenby wrapped his free arm around Corry’s shoulder, which trembled slightly. They sat together on the bed, sipping their coffees, minds turning over what was left unsaid.

 

Day Fifteen

 

Allenby woke up first, and started the morning with gusto. He got out of bed without waking Corry, and rushed through his stretches. He prepared coffee, and got a hearty breakfast started before he heard noises coming from the bed. He pointed a cup, and walked over, greeting his partner with a quick kiss.

“Morning, Corry,” he said sunnily. “Here’s your coffee, and the bacon’s nearly done.”

“You’re awfully upbeat today,” Corry remarked, still squinting from the sunlight. He was surprised by this. He felt horrible, knowing he only had a few hours before Allenby flew out of his life for months. All night he kept tossing and turning, unable to escape the sadness he felt creeping in from all sides.

Allenby sat down on the edge of the bed, looking out the window. “Well, I was thinking about it,” he started slowly, the words sounding very measured, like he’d rehearsed it in his head. “Today isn’t really a goodbye, is it? I’ll be back here in ten weeks. And we still have so much time left. Not today, obviously, but well, the rest of our lives. Technically, we’re just wrapping up the beginning.”

“Always the optimist,” Corry jokingly grumbled.

Allenby laughed and patted his knee. “Come on, pal, let’s get you some breakfast. Then you’ll change your tune.”

 

———————————–

 

Breakfast was good, and if they lingered a bit too long, who could blame them. But then, it was getting late, and before long they were walking back to the rocket, for the last time. It was a short walk, and felt even shorter today. In no time at all, they were at the bottom of the ladder. The moment had come.

Corry went first. He spoke quickly, words coming out in a bit of a jumble. “Allenby, you- I mean, this was real swell. You’ve done so much for me, it’s hard to believe the last two weeks really happened. I don’t, I can’t even begin to repay you and well-”

Allenby hugged him to cut him off. “Thank you for everything, James, he whispered. "I love you, and I’ll see you soon”.

“I love you Alan,” Corry replied shakily. They kissed once, and then Allenby headed up the ladder.

“Have a safe flight!” Corry managed to call out before the door shut, and he was engulfed in tears. He blindly stumbled back, towards the rocks, to watch the takeoff from a safe-ish distance. He sat down on a large red boulder and weeped openly, not even bothering to wipe away the tears knowing they’d just be replaced a moment later.

The rocket shuddered to life, and two minutes later it was off. It rose straight into the sky and was gone from view in less than five minutes.

Despite being midday, Corry stayed out on the boulder for hours, alternately crying and staring pensively. Once nightfall hit, he looked diligently to the sky to look for the ship. That night under the stars, Allenby had explained how to tell a ship from a star, and what to look for and where. Corry was able to spot the supply ship with little difficulty, and watched it carry the man he loved further and further away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, these later chapters get super short. Also, it's probably obvious, but I was kind of running out of things for them to do. Anyway, one more chapter to go!


	7. Days 16, 32, & 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since 3 days were basically skipped over, here are 3 more days. I didn't want to end on such a downer, but like, the episode itself doesn't start out super positively so...

Day Sixteen

 

Corry awoke early, with purpose. He started the morning doing some modified versions of Allenby’s daily stretches. He wasn’t as limber, having done little to no physical activity for years, but he was surprised by how flexible he was. Then he thought back to some of the positions he and Allenby had tried, and wondered why he was so surprised.

He went outside to update his calendar. He marked one line through the first day of the first month. It looked discouraging, seeing all those empty days left to go, but he knew if he stayed focused, the ten weeks would pass quickly enough.

He headed black inside, planning out his day as he went.

“Breakfast first. No coffee though, gotta ration that. Can’t believe we went through so much. Hopefully Allenby brings back a boatload. Then a walk, to work off that breakfast. And after that?” he paused, entering his home again. His eyes fell on the romance book still lying by his bed. “Aha, I’ll read all afternoon. Can’t beat a day like that,” he smiled.

 

Day Thirty Two

 

“Central, do you read me, central? This is Vessel Twelve-Alpha,” Allenby said, speaking slowly and clearly into his radio. According to his reports, he was close enough to Earth that they should be able to hear him. However, they weren’t expecting him, and that was the part that worried him. He waited anxiously for a few minutes before the radio gave an exciting crackle.

“Twelve Alpha, this is Central.” a twangy accent replied, before taking on a more casual tone. “Allenby? Is that you? You’re due to land any minute now and you’re not on the radar. Where are you? Over.”

Allenby breathed a sigh of relief before relating his position. He knew it wouldn’t be believed.

“What? What’s the delay? I’ll reschedule your re-entry for two weeks from today, Twelve Alpha, but you better have a damn good story.”

“I do,” Allenby replied. He glanced over at the console, where he kept Corry’s file open. He looked at the small photo paper clipped at the top. “I do,” he repeated to himself.

 

Day Forty Seven

 

Captain Allenby walked down the dismal grey hallway on the tenth floor of the Central building. He rarely had to come up this high. The living quarters and training facility were all kept on the fourth and fifth floors, and he hadn’t been higher than seven since the last Christmas party.

But today he strode down the hallway with purpose, ready to relay the story of his delayed return flight to management. However, management was not ready for him, and he was beginning to lose a little nerve in the waiting room. _What if they don’t believe what happened?_ He thought. _What if they can tell I’ve fallen for a prisoner? What if I get fired? What will happen to Corry if I get fired?_

“Captain Allenby? He’s ready for you,” the cool mechanical voice of the robotic secretary interrupted his panic. He got up nervously and entered the office.

"Well, well, well, Allenby," his manager began before he had a chance to sit down at the desk. "Sounds like you had a hell of a trip. Says here you crash landed and missed the return take-off?" He gestured to thick report file on the desk, but it was unopened and from the sounds of it, he hadn't read it very closely.

"Yes, sir, there was some trouble on initial landing and-" Allenby was cut off by his boss holding up a hand.

"We understand. Believe it or not, you're not the only ship that had trouble on this run. Three more took on damage, and one didn't return. Poor bastard had his head bashed in by the prisoner he was delivering to". Allenby winced, but the other man didn't notice. "So, as a result, we are restructuring things around here. First of all, no more solo voyages- each ship will have a crew of at least three. And because we can't hire anymore staff, you'll be doing multiple drops on every trip. The schedule will be tighter, but you'll be in charge of a good crew, and if you work together, you should still have one full month off between deliveries. Sound fair?"

"Well, uh, this is very sudden, sir," Allenby said, stunned. This wasn't going how he planned at all, and all his plans for a future with Corry had been dashed in five minutes.

"I'm afraid this is the only option, Allenby. We can't afford to do this any other way. Can we still count on you?"

"Of course, sir." Allenby said tightly. "May I be excused? I still need to rest from my return". 

Allenby left as quickly as he could, and found a hallway he could stop in for a moment. He leaned against the wall hevaily and fought the urge to cry. He couldn't believe that the brief happiness he had found was being taken away from him. And from Corry! _When am I going to get the chance to tell Corry?_ he wondered despairingly. _And how can I make it up to him? I promised him a future I can't deliver!_

He stepped away from the wall, and noticed the advertisement he'd been leaning up against, for the latest model of companion robot. _Well, that's a start._ He composed himself and began walking back to his quarters, planning his surprise. _If I can't be there for Corry, well, maybe something else can_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is definitely inspired by The Accompanied by Its_Just_Chemistry. Go read that excellent fic before checking out this self-indulgent nonsense. Basically I wound up catching this ep on tv, stumbling across that story, and then watching the episode again, all in the span of a weekend, and then wound up dreaming the first half of this story. I pretty much just wrote it down to get it out of my head.


End file.
